


[Podfic] paper hearts

by ZoeBug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podficced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't have forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] paper hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ataraxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/gifts).



> Podfic of "paper hearts" by Ataraxia.  
> Needed some Jean/Marco feels in my life and got my fix by podficcing this beautiful piece. Thanks to the author for giving me permission to podfic it :)  
> Music used: "The World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies  
> If you enjoyed it, please let the author know! :)

Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rtwutpf77cfqwkc/%5BSNK%5D_Paper_Hearts.mp3)

 _Length -_ 00:07:00

 

Please enjoy and consider leaving a comment or kudos on the original work [found here](839753)

**Author's Note:**

> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
